


Shifting Labels

by NeitherNora



Category: Protean City Comics (Podcast)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeitherNora/pseuds/NeitherNora
Summary: She wasn't sure when it started. By the time she recognized it, it seemed as if it had always been this way.





	Shifting Labels

They fight back to back, pivoting to cover each other's peripherals. Though she doesn't wear a suit like Striped Eagle's, Alina's fists take down the Steam Society thugs with just as much finality. Eventually they stand surrounded by groaning or unconscious villains. Their breath comes heavy, and they share a tired glance and and brief fist bump.

She meets with the team to discuss something she can't be bothered to remember now. She's early, always early. The card lets her inside, and she wanders the halls looking for them. Splashing pulls her attention to a side room, I side of which she finds a long swimming pool with marked lanes. Alina is rising from the water when Striped Eagle walks into the room. For the rest of the night she can't help but remember those drops of water slipping down those abs.

She watches intently as Alina patches up Kalino. What were once brutal fists now acted as gentle hands of mending. She watched the empathy in those eyes and the almost reverence with which she touched him. It was moments like this that she couldn't tell which if them she wanted more. Alina pulls away, and she steps forward to kiss Kalino. As she holds him, she looks to Alina and wishes she had two more arms. Their eyes meet, and Alina nods. Leaves the room so they can be alone. And alone she feels, even as she clutches Kalino tight.

It's Puck of all people who tells her to go for it. He's all about taking risks and living in the moment. She wishes she could be so bold about such delicate matters. It takes some time to talk herself into it, but eventually she does. She goes to their prom, with one date on each arm, in the finest limousine FALCON can rent.


End file.
